Laptop computers, also referred to as notebook computers, are normally lightweight, battery-powered or AC-powered computer system. A laptop computer can be transported and used by a user in different environments including, for example, on an airplane, in a library, at a coffee shop, etc. The laptop computer generally has a clam-shell form factor which includes a display section and a base section coupled to one another using a hinge mechanism. The display section typically includes a display screen, and the base section typically includes a keyboard and other electronic components (e.g., processor, memory, buses, storage drives, a battery, etc.).
The laptop computer may be closed by folding the display section on top of the base section. A latching mechanism may be used to engage and lock the display section with the base section. The latching mechanism may also be used to disengage the display section from the base section and to unfold the display section. Tablet computers are typically computer systems that include touch sensitive display screens and use styluses rather than keyboards for input. Handwriting recognition software may be used to recognize a user's handwriting. Because the tablet computer does not include a keyboard, it may be more compact and easier to transport than a laptop computer. Being able to use a stylus is one of the advantages of using a tablet computer because the user can practically enter information into the tablet computer at any location. For example, the user may enter information while standing or when there is limited or no surface to rest the tablet computer on. On the other hand, some users may prefer the laptop computers because they may feel more comfortable entering information using a keyboard than a stylus, or they may find it faster to type than to write.